Machines, such as an articulated truck and a motor grader, include a vision system for monitoring surroundings of the machine. The machine includes a front section and a rear section. The front section is pivotally coupled to the rear section via an articulation joint. One or more cameras may be disposed on the front section and the rear section of the machine to monitor surroundings of the machine. Images captured by the cameras may be processed by a controller and displayed in a monitor for an operator to determine whether any personnel and/or object are around the machine. When multiple cameras are used, images of two or more cameras may overlap. Further, when the front section moves relative to the rear section, images of the cameras mounted on the front section and the rear section may overlap each other. To avoid such overlapping of the images, additional control modules may be required, and hence processing of the images may become complex.
US Patent Publication Number 2014/0088824 discloses a surrounding monitoring system for an articulated machine having a front section and a rear section. The surrounding monitoring system includes a plurality of cameras mounted on the front section and a plurality of cameras mounted on the rear section. An image of the surrounding of the machine is displayed in a monitor. The surrounding monitoring system includes a camera position identifying unit to determine position of cameras based on angle of articulation between the front section and the rear section. The surrounding monitoring system further includes an image transformation device for converting the camera image into a bird's eye view image and an image composing means for converting the individual bird's eye view image to a composite bird's eye view image. The surrounding monitoring system further includes a display image forming device for displaying the composite birds eye view image along with an image of the machine.